La Naissance de l'Ange
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Lorsque Dieu décide de créer Castiel, il sait déjà son Destin. C'est l'Elu des anges. Mais a-t-il vraiment sa place parmi ces créatures ailées? Voilà une question que quatre personnes se posent: Les archanges. Et pourtant, ils ne savent pas ce que deviendra Castiel.


**Hello! Pour ma 150ème fanfiction, je vous propose une fic spéciale. Qui rêve de voir Castiel bébé ange? Régalez-vous avec cet OS, car vous allez voir un Castiel bébé ange! **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Passez un agréable moment (:**

* * *

Au début, il n'y avait que deux personnes. Le premier être de l'Univers s'appelait La Mort. Le second, il s'appelait Dieu.

Ensuite, alors qu'ils s'ennuyaient tous les deux dans leur vie plongée dans le noir complet, Dieu décida de créer l'Univers. Quand l'Univers fut créé et des planètes assemblées, il y eut la première création vivante : les Léviathans.

Ensuite vinrent les anges et les humains, et finalement les démons. Mais ce qui manquait à Dieu, ce qui ne manquait pas à La Mort donc, c'était un Elu.

Et le jour où l'Elu arriva, Dieu fut le plus heureux de tous. Sa Création était enfin arrivée.

C'était Michel, le tout premier de tous les anges, l'Ainé, qui avait assisté à la naissance du petit être. Un petit bébé aux yeux aussi bleus que l'Océan. Quand l'Ainé de tous et de toutes avait vu une lumière descendre du Ciel, il était allé voir au lieu de naissance de chaque ange. Et là il avait vu ce petit être qui, contrairement à la plupart des autres anges, avait les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait déjà plus l'air d'un nouveau-né car ses yeux étincelants découvraient déjà ce monde dans lequel il allait vivre. Michel avait tout de suite su que son petit frère n'allait pas être comme les autres.

Ce fut ainsi que Castiel naquit. Castiel, l'ange du jeudi car ce fut un jeudi qu'il naquit, et ce fut un jeudi qu'il sauva aussi Dean Winchester de la perdition, mais ça, ça allait se passer dans quelques millions d'années seulement.

Durant ses premiers jours, Dieu l'observa activement, aimant ce petit être qu'était l'Elu. Il le scruta dormir. Castiel, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, ne rêvait pas de tranquillité, oh non. Il rêvait de contrées pleines de verdure, de sable chatouillant ses touts petits pieds, de plumes chatouillant son visage, de vent caressant sa peau. C'était déjà un explorateur. Quand il se réveillait, son regard se portait tout de suite autour de lui, et s'il ne trouvait personne à son chevet, ce petit Castiel déjà bien téméraire pleurait sa peine et sa peur. Dieu savait ce qui le troublait : Castiel avait peur d'être seul au monde. Il pleurait de ne pas avoir d'ami ou d'âme sœur, et il fut amené à un gardien. Une gardienne, plus précisément. Un ange attentionné mais qui ne comprenait pas souvent son désir de gambader dans les nuages à la recherche de nouveaux compagnons de jeu. Alors on l'avait confié à un autre gardien. Un mâle cette fois. Un dénommé Balthazar. Dieu les observait jouer ensemble, et savait déjà qu'ils feraient un magnifique duo. Pauvre Balthazar, si seulement il savait ce qui arriverait à son frère du jeudi...

Mais du point de vue des archanges, Castiel était vu différemment. Dieu, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait ou était de mauvaise humeur à cause de ses chamailleries avec sa plus vieille amie La Mort, s'amusait à regarder ses quatre fils les plus âgés.

**Michel** regardait avec une certaine désapprobation ce petit Castiel là. Jamais concentré, curieux comme le monde. A chaque instant Castiel profitait de son temps pour se pencher hors de son berceau pour regarder la Terre, cette planète qui l'attirait. Au fond, Michel avait conscience que ce bébé n'aurait pas dû être un ange. Il n'avait pas sa place ici malheureusement. Père aurait dû faire de lui un bon humain, car c'était évident que Castiel voulait l'être. Mais en attendant de voir l'évolution de ce phénomène, Michel l'observait, se contentant de lui faire parvenir de petites tâches. Mais pour lui, Castiel n'avait pas sa place ici.

**Lucifer**, lui, s'amusait de ce petit être. Il fallait bien le dire, le petit Castiel était vraiment étrange parfois. Il parlait peu en énochian, préférant imiter les bruits de ces choses...des animaux, appelait-on ça. Bon, il les imitait bien même s'il fallait encore qu'il progresse sur l'imitation d'un requin, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Non, en fait ce qui commença à déranger Lucifer après quelques milliers d'années à observer ce petit monstre, c'était qu'il s'intéressait à l'humanité. Il s'y intéressait trop ! Il regardait même le corps des femelles. Lucifer le rouspétait souvent mentalement, se demandant finalement si Castiel avait bien une place au Paradis. Mais il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, lui et Castiel auraient un point en commun. Le petit aux yeux bleus était après tout un petit rebelle, comme lui. Il verrait avec le temps !

**Raphaël** était par contre indifférent à cette chose qui gambadait joyeusement partout, fouinant et dénichant des objets de la Terre. Castiel s'était fait remarqué de lui une fois quand il lisait sagement un manuscrit, et là, un bébé ailé avait déboulé sur lui, essayant de lui dire qu'il avait vu une grosse créature. En fait, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un chat. Un chat, ça avait des poils, et pas des plumes comme l'aurait juré Castiel. Et il avait eu peur de ce...chat. Ironie du sort, car plus tard Castiel allait vraiment aimer les chats...contradiction. En fait, contradiction était le mot qui qualifiait le plus Castiel selon Raphaël. Et puis quand il pensait à cet enfant, il ne voyait pas un ange. Il voyait un homme. Il fallait bien se l'avouer, Castiel aurait vite envie de partir de là. Il semblait que le Paradis n'était déjà plus sa maison. Sa maison, c'était la Terre. Depuis sa naissance, en fait. Enfin, le futur lui dirait bien si Castiel était fait pour être un ange ou pour être un humain...ah, pauvre Raphaël, s'il savait qu'il se ferait tuer par ce frère dont il doutait...

**Gabriel** ne se privait pas de regarder son petit frère en revanche. De tous les petits et petites anges présents au Paradis, Castiel était sans doute celui qu'il appréciait le plus. Toujours à l'affût de nouvelles sur la Terre, aimant les sucreries et les blagues malgré les apparences, Castiel avait tout pour lui plaire. Malheureusement, Gabriel ne pouvait avoir un grand opinion de ce petit Castiel, car il s'enfuit brusquement lors de la première guerre civile. Il n'avait pas pu observer davantage Castiel, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il allait avoir un grand destin. Et pendant qu'il s'enfuyait, il repensait au seul être qui lui semblait semblable à lui. Ce petit Castiel là lui manquerait...même si plus tard, il essaierait de lui faire du mal pour obliger les frères à dire « oui » à ses frérots...

Dieu eut un petit sourire triste en voyant les pensées de ses quatre ainés sur son Elu. Et oui, Castiel n'était pas fait pour être un ange. Mais il avait une place au Paradis, oh oui. Un être tel que lui avait plus que le droit de rester au Paradis en tant qu'ange. Il était pur, ses intentions étaient toujours centrées sur sa famille. Même lorsque plus tard il trahirait cette même famille. Le Paradis était sa raison de vivre. Et peut-être qu'il avait une deuxième raison de vivre...les Winchester. Oui, peut-être. D'un regard qui se voulait tendre, Dieu se pencha sur le berceau de l'enfant et l'observa, le veillant silencieusement. Son enfant ne pouvait le voir, mais ses mains cherchèrent un contact, se levant dans l'air. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage invisible du Seigneur. Il posa une main douce sur les joues de ce jeune ange. Oui, Castiel était l'Elu. Mais il en paierait le prix...être l'Elu des anges nécessitait un prix. Tout comme être les Elus de l'Apocalypse exigeaient des sacrifices.

* * *

**Vous me direz quand j'atteindrais vraiment le fond, d'accord? **


End file.
